How Blake Almost Failed Art Class
by TheVasilias
Summary: When Blake decides to try and expand her horizons, a playful blonde ruins the class painting that would be her final, but not in the way you think.


**In lieu lieu of recent events, I have written another small story, featuring a OOC!Blake. I suppose it is kind of relevant to Valentine's Day, so I held out on publishing it until today. The established Bulmbleby assumes they are rabbits (No offense, Velvet. It's just... You know...).**

**As for the contents, I attempted to not write smut. Attempted... I found that the story needed at least allusions to it. Otherwise, read, review, and enjoy this small writing.**

**I do not own RWBY.**

"And now, class, I believe that wraps up our final instruction day..." the professor announces. A small amount of students cheered by the fact, however, there are few who wanted another day, another week, even another month to hone their craft further. Blake was just happy the class is almost over and she had learned so much in a very short time. Blake loved to use this class as an excuse to go into Vale for a day and unwind from classes.

"I must remind you that your final is this coming Saturday, starting precisely at 9 AM," the professor continues. "I cannot tell you what you will be painting, but I can tell you that you will need flesh-colored paints and no more than three hours. It will be the hardest thing for you all to paint thus far. I wish you all luck and goodbye until Saturday." Blake was the last to leave, packing her supplies slowly and taking her canvas and photos with her. The canvas was a mostly finished painting of a birds-eye v'iew over Vale at night, with photos taken as reference. She waved goodbye to the instructor and took the airship back to Beacon. When she arrived, the sun began to set over Forever Fall. Blake took a photo of the sunset, believing she will paint it later in the following week, and continued to her dorm. Even though she just picked up the art, she felt calmer and mentally relaxed while doing it.

"Yang, Ruby, open up. My arms are full," Blake spoke through the dorm's door. To her surprise, Yang opened the door, wearing little more than her underwear and giving Blake her bedroom eyes.

"Y-Yang!" Blake shouted, feeling the blush come onto her face. She tried to hide it behind her art supply box, only giving it away further.

"Yes, kitten?" Yang asked sultry.

"P- Please step away from the door" Blake only just squeaked out. Yang obliged in kind.

"Ruby and Weiss went on another date again. They won't be back until 9" Yang informed, creeping up behind the Faunus. Blake had put her art materials into the corner, still facing that direction with her hands on her face.

"Yang, please, you know how I feel about... nudity," Blake whispered, shuddering at the same time. "I'm not... exactly comfortable with it- not even... my own..."

Yang hugged Blake from behind and gently kissed the nape of her neck, sending more shivers down her spine. The blush on Blake's face grew tenfold and her loins grew wet. "I think you're doing just fine" Yang continued. "You are really embarrassed with nudity, but you read-"

"Stop!" Blake commanded. "It's literature, not pornography."

"Then let's give someone something to write about" Yang lusted. Blake squeaked uncontrollably at the perversion her girlfriend exhumes. The mix of love and embarrassment sent out another bout of passionate love-making this couple has done many times already. Each and every time, Blake found herself giving into Yang's pleasure, and each and every time Blake enjoyed the sex.

Tonight, it was all about Blake. Tonight, Yang forewent her pleasure to ensure Blake had hers. Her beautiful red face struggling to suppress the moans Yang caused, Blake's mouth and body welcoming Yang's intruding tongue- Blake loved it all and wished it would never stop this night. Unfortunately, they had to after an hour.

Just shortly after redressing and Blake facing the wall with her book on her bunk, Weiss and Ruby came back. Ruby was struggling to stay awake, let alone walk. On her hands and knees, Ruby crawled her way onto her bed and immediately went to sleep.

"I never knew you had it in you, Weiss. It takes a lot to make Ruby tired" Yang smirked.

"She's having a sugar crash, you dolt!" Weiss retorts.

"Definitely sounds like her" Blake added. Her face was still flushed rose and her body wanting more of Yang, making it hard to maintain her usual composure.

"How was the painting class today?" Weiss asked.

"It was fine, but I have a final test Saturday morning."

"What's it on?" Yang asked.

"It's not like a test here. I paint and the instructor grades how I do it and the overall work" Blake replies.

"Okay, but what is it on?" Yang asked again.

"He didn't say exactly what, but he did say we'll need flesh-colored paints. I think it's going to be a portrait." Seems easy enough in Blake's mind.

"What time?" Weiss asked.

"9 in the morning, Saturday."

"Well, good luck," Weiss stated. "I don't think you'll need luck, but good luck nonetheless." Weiss left to go shower and change.

"I hope it's someone sexy" Yang said, bluntly.

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that and try to get some sleep." It took a few minutes, however, Blake did go to sleep quickly. Her dream, however, continued where Yang and Blake left off.

* * *

The week passed by quickly for Blake. During the day, she did her regular schooling. Professor Port still boasted about his feats against Grimm with increasingly weirder objects. On one such specific instance, Port, allegedly, and according only to Port, trapped a Beowolf Alpha with, and to quote, "the slots of an absinthe spoon." Most of the students currently believe he likes to hear himself talk. Professor Peach hypothesized the existence of Grimm plants. With any luck, they would be the subspecies of Grimm that isn't carnivorous. Oobleck spoke a lot and too quickly, as per usual, and gave each group major research topics. Naturally, the only books regarding any of the subjects he put forth are authored by him.

After classes, Blake took time to go onto the roof of Beacon, a place so quiet and away from any prying eyes. The first few days were not eventful. Blake practiced painting the Beacon campus, the extensive courtyard and statues, and the architecture of the buildings she can see. Yang, for better or worse, found Blake out after a few days of hiding.

So, naturally, Yang embarrassed her partner as she struggled to paint. The first night, Yang brought along a few of Blake's more used books. She read aloud the earmarked pages with the lust that the scene entailed, rubbing onto Blake for added effect. The second night, Yang took a more active approach. As Blake sat and struggled to paint the statues again, Yang was again sensually rubbing some of Blake's weakest points. Yang did not let clothes stop her; they are merely obstacles she can slip under. Blake wanted more than just the kiss on the crook on her neck and intertwining flesh, but Yang found a sadistic happiness denying Blake this pleasure. On each of these nights, Blake was not able to paint effectively. Crude lines and splotches of color were the only thing she was able to do with Yang.

The third night, the night before Blake's test, and Blake didn't even attempt to paint. Yang was there, again, however, she was completely nude. Blake could not pick up a brush, but, rather, was failing to hide her massive blush in her hands. Yang continued her actions from yesterday. A kiss in the crook of the neck, getting under Blake's clothes, and making her moan with each and every touch. Blake begged for more, and with an idiotic smile on her face, Yang gladly obliged, if only just. Merely grazing over Blake's buds released the sweet agony Yang denied in Blake for two days, and then she stopped; It was Yang's turn. Yang wasted no time to mount Blake. And so, as it has been done before, Yang got most of the pleasure, actually being able to orgasm, unlike her kitten.

* * *

Half-an-hour before the test, and Blake realized her mistakes. She would have gladly told Yang to stop, but she is so enraptured by her girlfriend. She just could not say no. The class, as well as the instructor, made it early to prepare for their test. Thankfully, the one thing she didn't forget was flesh-colored paint. Blake took the closest seat she could, in hopes that an unobstructed view will allow her to finish her painting quickly.

"I believe we are ready to begin" the teacher announced. "We are just waiting for our model to- oh, welcome!"

"Sorry! I got a bit held up!" Yang replies, dashing through the door.

"Yang!?" Blake asked, surprised by her girlfriend's sudden presence, whom was wearing a silky yellow robe. Blake had already began to blush, if only slightly.

"Hiya Blake-y!" Yang grinned madly, knowing Blake has the front-row seat. "It took a while, but I found your class. A talk with your teacher later, and, here I am!" Yang explained.

"But why are you in a bathrobe?" Blake asked. Yang only needed to smile in response, earning that deep and red blush she found adorable on Blake. "Please, don't let this be true" Blake muttered to herself.

The instructor chuckled at the sight and returned to his class. "Now, students, one of the most difficult things to paint are portraits, especially when the most famous painting on Remnant is just a simple portrait. You will go above and beyond that today." This was Yang's cue to disrobe, and she made a show of it. Blake hid herself behind her canvas and her hands, thoroughly embarrassed by Yang.

"As such, you will be painting a full nude of our model. Thank you for volunteering Miss Xiao Long and the rest of you have until noon. You may begin now" the instructor concluded. Blake mentally blacked out from the emotional storm she was experiencing. Embarrassment, horniness, and lust mingled into her painting, finishing just at the noon deadline. To her surprise, she was the last to finish her painting, struggling to balance the emotions she felt and forcing herself to paint... something, anything really.

What she did paint, though, was Yang receiving oral from Blake in their dorm room. In the painting, Yang was more than enjoying the act, wrapping her legs around the Faunus, whom was intensely masturbating. Blake refused to look up at the travesty she made, but Yang was less than complacent with her wishes. Blake's face was a sea of red on her porcelain skin.

"When we get home, I'm hanging that up" Yang smiled. Blake could only muster nodding no.

"Blake..." The instructor began, within thought. "I asked you for a portrait, and you have made pornography. I have no option but to fail you."

"Hang on- isn't art subjective?" Yang asked.

"I suppose it can be, however, the instructions were clear. She was only to paint a portrait."

"What she saw was her girlfriend and what she wanted to do with her" Yang argued. "She went above and beyond what you wanted, isn't that right Blake?" Yang placed her arm around Blake's shoulders, supporting her.

Blake, in the faintest of whispers, replied "Burn it."

"C'mon Blake! It isn't bad, it looks great!"

"Perhaps we can settle this another way" the instructor thought. "Blake, do you feel as though you had learned from this class and can continue painting? Do you feel as though as you deserve to pass the class?"

A long silence filled the air, until it was filled with ruffling clothing and hair. Blake nodded in agreement, still embarrassed by herself and Yang's attitude this past week.

"This is unorthodox, but you have passed the class, if only just. You may pack up and leave before sunset today. We don't want to stay open all night. And, Miss Xiao Long, you can put your clothes back on now."

"We aren't done painting yet. Now, Blake, let's continue" Yang stated, furthering to redden Blake's face. The instructor packed up as quickly as he could to allow the privacy this couple will need. Unfortunately, Blake's screams of pleasure did not allow this, neither at the art studio nor at the dorms later at night.


End file.
